It Has All Gone Wrong
by KadmeRead
Summary: Two demigods who had only met him briefly when he saved their lives, were there at the end. He was only just holding in the power of the sea as he looked at them. The wound from Kronos' scythe prominent in his abdomen. When Percy never recovers the bolt, what else snowballs from it?


**A.N So this was written for a prompt for the Camp Half Blood Forum, which we're currently doing dystopian themed prompts for. So I took this dialogue prompt and let it run away with me. So in this universe, the First Great Prophecy (Half blood of the eldest gods) does exist, but Percy didn't find out he's a demigod when he was 12. Instead, without Percy in the mix, Kronos gets the bolt, and then the fleece, and uses them both to rise. Luke is Kronos' right hand man, and most of the other demigods, unless they sided with Kronos, are dead or on the run. Mortals are enslaved, the Mist is gone. Percy still doesn't know he's a demigod, as far as he's concerned he is just a mortal who is trying not to become monster chow.**

**Cabin: Poseidon**

**Prompt: Just once, I'd like a week where I didn't run into a near death scenario. Is that too much to ask?**

**Words: 2302**

**So I hope you guys enjoy! In case you couldn't tell I spent ages planning out this 'verse. So yeah. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy was on the run, he was constantly on the run nowadays. Ever since…ever since his mom had died, nothing had been the same. When Kronos took over and revealed the Greek mythology was real, she had been one of the first to fight back. He had always known that his mom wasn't the sort to lay down and let overpowered immortals trample all over her. He still wished that she had given in just this once. But she hadn't, and so she had had the dubious honour of being killed by Kronos himself, as an example to all who thought that they could fight back against him. He had run and not looked back after her public execution.

It had been hard, avoiding the monsters for nearly 3 years. He couldn't trust anyone, he couldn't let anyone else in. Not after...not after he had taken them in. He had taken in others in his time, helped them, taught them the way to survive in this world. It hadn't helped. They were still dead. Killed by monsters, and that was if they had been lucky. He knew they hadn't all been so lucky. The day Kronos took over was a celebration, and celebrations meant executions. Public executions.

Public executions tended to be saved for demigods, those who dared to rebel against Kronos' reign. They were never pretty. Last year on his 15th birthday he had snuck in to watch. He felt he owed it to Bianca to watch her execution, to her and Nico. He tried to forget about Nico's body lying on the ground covered in blood with a monster over it. Bianca had died bravely, looking them all in the face. He could tell she had seen him, and as they killed her he promised her, like he had promised his mother years ago, that he would make their deaths count. He would find a way to end this nightmare.

He was shook from his thoughts, by the sound of people's voices murmuring softly. He had no idea who they were, so he shrunk down and watched from his hiding spot. He knew that if they were Kronos' he was dead, if they weren't...they were. They clearly had no idea how to hide or anything. He wouldn't reveal himself to them, he wasn't going to watch someone else he considered family die, not again. He wasn't going to get close to anyone. That was the way to death, for him and them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He heard one, a girl ask.

"No, but I got nothing better. Plus, you never know, there might be food here, it seems abandoned." The other replied. This one was a boy, they were both a couple of years younger than him by the sounds of it. He cursed them, they were going to get them all caught at this rate, and he was going to have to find a new safehouse. They knew nothing.

He stood up and growled "Not abandoned, and now we all need to get out of here before they come." He knew they would come, they always came, no matter how hard he tried to hide they always found him and he had to run again. The kids looked shocked, now he could see them he knew they were definitely younger than him, maybe 13? The girl looked native american, and the boy latino, but it was hard to tell under all the grime.

"Who, who are you?" The girl eventually asked. He grimaced at the fact that they were just sitting around talking, they all needed to leave now. He strode to the door and gestured to them to be silent and come. He looked through the spyhole he had made sure was in the door when he first chose the place. He cursed, they were already out there.

He spun around to see the two kids right behind him. He was quietly impressed, it wasn't easy to sneak up on him anymore. "Ok, so here's the plan. Once I distract them, you two are going to run for it. Then we are going to part ways and pretend we never met." He hissed. They looked taken aback but eventually nodded.

He counted down with his fingers, 3, 2, 1, and barged the door open. Those surrounding the house looked shocked, they obviously hadn't been expecting him to come out, he wouldn't have come out if the other two hadn't been in there with him. He stepped of the house and declared "Just once, I'd like a week where I didn't run into a near death scenario. Is that too much to ask?" Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the other two sneak off, and he knew now he just had to extract himself from the situation. Easy as pie.

"Anyways. Now I've done my complaint, what are you doing here? This is private property you know." They looked confused, he noticed now it wasn't just monsters but there were demigods there too. He stifled a sigh, now he knew for sure that Kronos had sent out hunters specifically for him. He wasn't sure why, he was just a mortal after all, a mortal who had somehow managed to avoid him for 2 years, he guessed that was the reason.

He wondered if he could bluff his way out, he had managed to do so before. Of course then it had just been monsters after him, and they were a lot easier to fool. He doubted he'd be able to manage it this time. He knew that if possible they would try to capture him, imprison him, execute him. He couldn't let that happen...unless if they took him, what were the chances of Kronos wanting to meet him? After all, he, a mortal, had managed to avoid Kronos' forces for 2 years. Once he was finally captured, surely Kronos would want to meet him to boast. Otherwise he could get him during the public execution. Kronos always appeared then. So he had decided, he would fight yes, but he would let them capture him, and hopefully come face to face with the big bad himself and finally avenge all the deaths.

Line Break

It went pretty much as planned, they had captured him and chucked him in a cell. He hadn't met Kronos yet, but that appeared to be about to change. Keys rustled in the lock, the door opened to a mixture of monsters and demigods.

"Get up scum, Luke wants to see you." One of the demigods said, he had an eyepatch covering one eye. Percy got up with a groan, they hadn't been gentle chucking him in here.

"Is he going to tell me it was all a mistake and let me go?" He asked sarcastically. If he was going to comply, he was going to be as much of a pain to these guys as possible. He walked towards them.

"Nope," eyepatch dude replied. "But he is going to interrogate you on how you managed to avoid us for so long." Percy groaned, just what he wanted, a torture session. Of course he wouldn't say anything and it probably wouldn't been the worst pain he had ever gone through, but it wasn't something he was looking forward to. They directed him through various hallways until they ended up in front of what looked like a classic interrogation cell.

"This is where we leave you" the guy said "Luke likes to do his interrogations in… shall we say private." Percy rolled his eyes internally, this guy was trying way too hard. Then he turned and pinned the guy with a glare, he noted with satisfaction the guys uneasy shifting, as he kept staring at him. A voice calling "Bring him in Ethan." Breaking the spell, he had had on him. Giving Percy a hard shove, he was taken into the room.

He recognised the guy in front of him immediately, he had seen him at the previous executions, this was the guy who had captured his mom. He hated this guy nearly as much as Kronos. He barely noticed Ethan turning around and leaving the room, locking the door behind him, as he gave Luke the same glare as he had given Ethan. He was disappointed when it didn't appear to have any effect.

"So…" Luke started leaning back into his chair "Your the famed Percy Jackson I've heard so much about."

Percy stood defiantly in front of him "And?"

"Oh sit down," Luke gestured to the chair in front of him. "You see," He continued once Percy had sat down, "There's this prophecy, it goes something like _A half blood of the eldest gods/ Shall reach sixteen against all odds/ to see the world in endless sleep/ The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap/ A single choice shall end their days/ Olympus to preserve or raze._" He looked at Percy as if waiting for a reaction. Percy wasn't going to give him one.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Luke looked surprised, "Well your the only child of the Big Three left, now that Bianca and NIco…"

Percy jumped up "Don't say their names! You aren't worthy to speak of them!"

Luke hesitated then continued "Anyways, they were both children of Hades, and the only child of Zeus is a dead tree." He hesitated again when talking about the child of Zeus, "You're the only one left, the only one who can fulfill the prophecy."

Percy frowned "What are you talking about? I'm just a mortal."

Luke's eyebrows wrinkled, "Didn't you know Percy? You're a demigod, a son of Poseidon, the prophecy is about you."

"What!? No, no I can't be. Mom would have told me, unless…" Percy thought of the apparent tracking by monsters and the weird dreams he had before Kronos rose, and realised that just maybe this could be true.

"If that is true, then what does it mean for me? Why are you telling me this?"

Luke leaned forward, "I am telling you this because right now you are the only one who can stop him. You can kill him once and for all, you're the only one who can do this."

"Me?" Percy asked incredulously, like yeah he was hoping to make some sort of attempt, but he didn't actually realistically expect anything to happen.

"Yes, you." Luke replied solemnly. He continued "You are the son of one of the eldest gods, the god of the sea, storms and earthquakes. You're father, he was one of the most powerful Olympians, everyone feared him. And even without the power you got from your father, without knowing about your heritage, you still managed to fight and avoid us for nearly 3 years. You are able to do this Percy, we, all of us who are left, are counting on you to free us. We need you to do this."

Percy thought about this, he was planning on sacrificing himself anyway, might as well use this new power and go out with a bang.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Luke blinked like he hadn't expected Percy to agree so quickly.

"Really?"

"Yup, the world is counting on me right? Just one quick question, how do I summon this power?"

"I never really got powers from my father so I'm not really sure, but Tha...the daughter of Zeus, she once told me that it felt like a tugging in her gut, as she summoned whatever she was summoning." Percy nodded

"Oh, and one more thing, I wouldn't try anything until your face to face with him, he'll sense it otherwise and be forewarned about what your planning on doing."

Percy nodded again and steeled himself.

"Well good luck." Luke said and held out his hand, "I'll guess I'll see you in a couple of days for the execution."

Percy took his hand, "And hopefully I can destroy a Titan for my birthday." He rejoined.

Line Break

There were tales told in the years to come of the bravery of one Perseus Jackson, who sacrificed his everything to save them from the Titan Kronos. Not many knew the true tale, as all mortals were unconscious at the time from Kronos' pure power, thus fulfilling the line of the prophecy, _To see the world in endless sleep. _The demigods who were there, recalled his raw power and fury.

Two demigods who had only met him briefly when he saved their lives, were there at the end. He was only just holding in the power of the sea as he looked at them. The wound from Kronos' scythe prominent in his abdomen.

"What are your names?" He had rasped as they knelt beside him.

"I'm Leo and that's Piper." The young demigod had told him softly.

"I have one request." He had said between gasping breaths.

"Anything." Piper had swore.

"Live, live for me and all the others who died. Live for those who have suffered. Live to tell my story, and all the others who sacrificed their lives to attempt to stop this."

"We will." Leo promised, "You all shall be remembered."

"I can't hold it in much longer, run find cover, this entire stage is likely to be obliterated." The two teens ran off the stage, looking back at the prone hero only once.

Percy's eyes had lost focus, as he said almost to himself "Nico? Bianca?" He then sounded incredibly young as he called out "Mom, I'm coming, I did it!"

The earth started to shake and the other rebel demigods had moved all the mortals who still lay where they had fallen. They ran to hide as Percy was surrounded by a sea green light, before the world exploded.

**A.N So this is a different style to my norm, but I like how it ended. I hope you guys did too. Please let me know what you think etc. I love reviews. I hope you all enjoyed. Kadme**


End file.
